To Die Alone
by Aaronisme19
Summary: Set during HBP.Draco has just taken the mark but as a result has contracted a disease which will kill him unless a cure is found. In Draco's darkest time can he find love or is it to late? Better than sounds. Dramione Paring Slight Snape/OC. Slight AU.
1. My Mark

**Hi everyone. This idea has been floating in my head for a while, I have a few paragraphs for different chapters panned out so I though I might as well post this. **

**Anyway reviews and helpful tips are welcome. So if you like the chapters please review and tell me what you think **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I've just borrowed the characters for my own joy…and hopefully yours too?**

Breathe.

My clammy hands grip the white polished sink as I close my eyes in despair.

_You can do this…you can do this…_

The chant goes on over and over in my head as I let go of the now slippery surface of the sink and run my hands through my hair. _A nasty habit._ I muse as I look myself over once more.

I'm sweating; the perspiration dripping down my head to my skin in a sulkily manor. I sigh. My platinum hair is sticking up in all directions and my face is paler than usual, I also notice bags under my eyes.

"Draco baby we need to go. The dark lord is waiting" The voice of my mother announces from the door. Sighing once more I quickly cast a glamour over my face to hide my appearance and walk out of the bathroom.

Today is a big day for me, today is the day I make my parents…my father proud. Today is the day I get my dark mark. Of course instead of being happy about it, I'm a bloody wreck. I haven't slept in days or eaten. Whenever I do fall asleep I wake from horrible nightmares.

The nightmare is always the same one; I'm always in a lit up room when I see a black door. I walk over to it cautiously before I open it. As soon as it's open a black mist spreads and consumes the light around me, after a moment the mist goes into my arm. A blinding pain makes me fall to my knees and I faintly hear the words "Time to die" before I wake up on my bed drenched in sweat with the covers tangled around me.

"You ready dear?" my mother asks as she squeezes my hand.

I nod unable to form words at this point. She walks away to stand by my father leaving me to open the door myself into the parlor.

I gulp.

_You can do this. _

I helplessly wipe my clammy hands on my dress pants in an attempt to hid my fear from the dark lord.

As I push the door open I'm greeted with the sight of about 10 or 15 death eaters all dressed in dark robes with silver masks. I shudder. As I look around I realize my godfather Severus has his mask off and is watching me closely. As I walk into the room further I see the dark lord over by the fireplace. A glass of fire whisky in hand while he watches the flames.

As if sensing my arrival he turns around. " Ahh young Mr. Malfoy, welcome"

I try to smile.

"Now we shall begin" he announces to the room of death eaters. I hear a slight cheer from the death eaters behind me.

The dark lord holds his glass out as aunt Bella runs to retrieve it.

I gulp again and take a step back.

The dark lord eyes me suspiciously for a moment "No need to be afraid Draco, it won't hurt" He grabs my left arm and pulls up my sleeve "Much" he adds with a chuckle as the tip of his wand touches my arm.

I scream as the blinding pain takes over my senses, it feels as if my arm is on fire and the more I try and move my arm the more it hurts. I'm faintly aware that I'm on the floor the dark lord seemingly gone. I see my mothers hand against my forehead but all I feel is the searing pain in my arm. I can't stop whimpering and crying from the pain.

" Shh…Honey…Draco it's going to be okay, It will stop after a moment. Stop fighting" she adds in a whisper.

I nod and close my eyes, letting the darkness take me.

**Well that's all for now. If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update sooner **


	2. You have a year

**Okay so right now I only have 3 reviews, but I thought I'd be nice and update the story anyway **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K not me. **

**(Draco's P.O.V)**

Another nightmare, the dark mist was already surrounding me.

"I told you what would happen Draco" it practically hissed into my ear.

"I had to do it….my parents" I stammered.

The mist let out an angry howl and pushed me to the ground.

"Then you will die" it scream.

**(Snape's P.O.V)**

_Another life goes to waste. _ I muse as I drink my fire whisky.

Tonight was the night Draco would receive his dark mark, much like his father I'm sure he's ecstatic.

If I had my say in the matter Draco wouldn't have to go through this but of course Lucius wouldn't listen. Now I get to sit here and watch as my godson makes the biggest mistake of his life.

"The ceremony is starting, get the boy" Voldemort hissed to Narcissa who nodded in reply.

I snorted in my head. The ceremony was just as stupid as the dark lord himself. All he would do is summon everyone to witness the person getting the mark. Then after the person is left screaming in pain he and his followers would leave.

Of course I would be staying as well as Lucius and Cissy.

As Draco walked in I had to stop myself from grabbing him and apparating out of there. However that would blow my cover so Draco would have to suffer the horrible fate of being a death eater.

After the dark lord branded Draco and he fell to the ground. The dark lord hissed and disappeared in a cloud of black mist, as did the other followers.

After they left Narcissa ran over to Draco who was still on the floor clutching his left arm to his chest.

Cissy whispered something in his ear and he seemed to calm. She started running her hands through his hair as she looked at me expectedly.

"10 minuets "I replied in a calm voice.

We all stood around Draco not moving until the time ended.

"It's time, the pain should be gone" I said

Narcissa nodded and went back over to Draco. After a moment she looked up at me and Lucius. "He's not breathing" she screeched.

_What!_

I ran over to Draco who was covered in sweat. After checking his pulse I found a small heartbeat. "He's still alive" I pulled my wand out and levitated Draco to his room. After I laid him on the bed I ran a diagnostic spell.

There seemed to be some sort of black energy inside of him. It started in his left forearm and started spreading towards his hand and shoulder.

_Merlin no!_

**(Draco's**** P.O.V)**

As I opened my eyes I saw my godfather Severus and my parents talking, luckily they were close enough to me that I could hear them. I quickly shut my eyes so they wouldn't see I was up.

"There's some kind of dark energy in his body, it's spreading slowly."

"What is it Severus, what does it mean?"

"I've never seen anything like this before; As soon as I leave I'll start my research

On it. Are you guys okay?'

"Of course" My father answered.

"If he starts having nightmares or aches and pains give him a few potions"

"We will" My mother answered

"I'll start my research as soon as I get back. When I figure out what this is I will be back"

"Draco honey, are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see my father and mother by my bed side.

"I'm fine mom" I answered.

"Okay "I said as I ran a hand though my greasy and sticky hair. " I should go take a shower" I added.

My parents nodded at me. I knew they wanted to talk in privet.

My body already felt as if I fell off my broom during a quittage match. Every time I moved I felt new aches and pains. Gritting my teeth I forced myself out of my blanket. I also faintly realized I was no longer wearing my black suit but rather my black silk pajamas that felt smooth and cold against my skin.

Closing my eyes in concentration I forced my aching body to stand up but as soon as my feet touched the ground I stated to fall back down towards the bed. My father quickly came to my side which was a nice change.

"I got you"

He put his arms under my armpits and helped me stand. When I started swaying again he tightened his hold on me.

"Are you sure you can manage Draco?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes father" He slowly let go and thankfully I didn't fall. I blinked a few times and shook my head to clear it. Then with a backwards glance at my father and Mother I went over to the stairs and started to walk up towards the bathroom.

As I got in the bathroom I quickly cast off the glamour and looked at myself. If anything I looked worse. My face was now a sickly pale covered in sweat. The bags under my eyes are far more pronounced and purple against my pale skin. My hair coved in sweat is greasy and out of place.

Looking away from the mirror in disgust I begin to take my shirt off. The cool silk against my fingers take my mind off of my troubles. I focus all my energy on the coolness of the fabric on my fingers. The cold from the fabric dancing across my hands and arms as I take the shirt off.

As I look down at my chiseled frame I notice a black line on my left side stretching up towards my chest. Slowly I bring up my left forearm to see the dark mark proudly displayed but to my horror from the dark mark there are black lines that are spreading out across my arm.

The lines spew out from the head of the mark stretching out towards my wrist, while on the side of the snake. The dark lines are stretching up towards my elbow and on to my shoulder. There are also a few lines starting on my left side.

"Collie" I yell.

With a sudden pop a gray creature with bat ears and big eyes looks at me.

"What can Collie do for master Malfoy sir"

"Tell my parents to come here"

"Yes Master Malfoy, Collie shall do that sir"

With a squeak and a pop she is gone.

Soon after I hear my parents making there way up the stairs.

" What's wrong Draco" my mother asks as she opens the door.

She gasps and put as hand to her mouth.

My father comes into the bathroom and runs his fingers across the black lines on my side.

"Severus said something of a dark energy spreading. Don't worry Draco we'll get the answers we need in a few days"

I nodded and closed the door to take my shower.

**One week Later:**

**( Draco's P.O.V)**

Ever since I got the dark mark I've felt weaker and in pain. I even developed a fever and have been in my bed ever since.

_What's wrong with me?_

Just then a knock at my door brings me out of my thoughts.

"Hello uncle" I say politely.

Severus smiles slightly then comes to sit on the right side of my bed.

"There's something I have to tell you Draco"

"What is it?" I ask

_Ignorance__ is bliss_

I notice my parents come into the room. My mother is crying and my father is holding her close. He also looks pale and shaken.

"What's going on?"

"Draco there no easy way to say this but…." Severus runs a hand across his face in a tired manor. "There is a dark energy in your body that is spreading. Draco if we don't find a cure you will die"

I felt numb, as if my body was there but my mind decided it needed a vacation and left.

"How long?" I ask my mouth dry with dread.

"Over a year I suppose."

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Draco, within the next few months you will begin to feel weak. At times you may not be able to even eat or walk. Now when that happens I expect you to come straight to me or if you can't send a patronus."

I nodded.

"I am going to be looking for a cure, so don't give up hope I'm only telling you this so that you know what to expect"

I nodded again unable to form words at this point.

_I'm going to die, in a year? Well over a year right? Newly sixteen and this is what happens? Death. I guess that black mist from my dreams was right after all. _

"Will I be going back to Hogwarts?"

"That's your choice Draco." My mother said.

"I would advice you to return; it would be easer to find a cure if you are with me at school and if you begin to feel weak or sick I would be able to help you. Also you can always come back home when ever you want" Severus added quickly.

"Okay, I think I should go back" I said.

"Can….Can I be alone?" I added

"Of course" My father answered then the three adults left leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat there just thinking about my years at Hogwarts. About all my friends and enemies that were going to live. About Death in general.

That's when it hit me: I haven't been able to truly experience life.

I wouldn't graduate Hogwarts, get my first job, fall in love.

All things seemed little to me before, like they were in the distance and I could just wait on them. Now they seemed huge; I felt cheated, screwed. It was like I got stuck on the short end of a stick.

Merlin I'd never be able to have a pretty girl on my arm. I wouldn't even be able to experience my first real kiss not the little peaks pansy gives me sometimes.

No I would never be able to actually kiss someone, wouldn't go on my first actual date, wouldn't find love. Wouldn't make love to her, prove my love to her. Nope all that got taken away from me when I got this filthy mark on my arm.

My whole life has been spent at school; everyone knows is just a transition phase until you actually live.

_I wonder what my tombstone will say. Here lies Draco lost in __transition _

I sigh and bang my head against the headboard of my bead. "Life sucks" I mutter.

Then for the first time since I was about 4 years old I feel water dampen my face as I began to cry. I cry for the graduation I'll never have. I cry for not being able to make my parents proud. I cry for the job I would never have. And finally I cry for the love I'd never know.

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let's try for 3 or 4 more reviews until the next update. **

**I know Draco seems OOC at the moment but you get told you have a little over a year to live and tell me how you feel.**

**Next up: Back to Hogwarts. **


	3. My mission his research

**Hey everyone, I realized I was rather short on the last chapter. I guess I was so excited to post everything I forgot to post my thanks for everyone who reviewed. **

**So anyway special thanks to the following: XxREDBOOTZxX, Samantha-Chelsea, Rh3a, Punkrock-fairyfloss and hol2882.**

**Thanks guys and gals for taking the time out to review. It means allot so please keep reviewing lol. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

**By the by. Thoughts in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry to disappoint but I am not that brilliant….yet. **

**( Draco's P.O.V)**

It was the my last week of summer. The dark lord had sent aunt Bellatrix with information on a mission he wanted me to complete. As the floo roared announcing her entrance I felt my hands become clammy again and nervously ran a hand though my hair.

As Aunt Bella stepped though the green flames I couldn't help but shudder. With her frizzled hair flying everywhere and her sunken face as well as scary eyes scanning the area like a trapped animal she looked more like a rabid wolf than an aunt.

When she saw me she smiled showing off her grizzly teeth that were in dire need of fixing. " Ahh Draco, come we have much to discuss" She held her hand out as she waited me to follow. I gulped before running a hand across my suit pants and grabbing her cold hand in mine.

As she led me into the parlor room I noticed my father and mother standing by the doorway eager to hear the news.

"So Draco, the dark lord has trusted you with a great honor" she purred slightly.

I shivered. Whatever she considered an honor would definitely not be good for me.

"What is it?" I asked as I braced myself for what she would say.

"You are to kill that old coot, Dumbledore"

As the last word left her lips I froze. All recent thoughts flew out the window. My mind was a hectic Quidditch game. Trying to focus on what the dark lord asked me to do but failing miserably at having to kill someone.

_Me kill Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world besides the dark lord. Even the dark lord fears him and he wants me to try and kill Dumbledore. It's a suicide mission. He's wanted me to die from the start. _

"Draco, honey are you okay?" Came the voice of my mother from the door.

I nodded quickly "Yeah…um I'm just excited about my mission. I can't wait to…er... start on it"

Aunt Bella nodded happily. "Good Draco. I have an idea if it's no trouble"

I tried to smile encouragly "What is it?" I asked hoping there was no pain in my voice.

"Let's go to knockturn ally and I'll show you"

She quickly hopped off the chair and grabbed my arm, my father and mother right behind us as we stepped into the flames. "Knockturn ally!" she shouted with excitement.

And with a flash of green and a spin we were gone.

**( Snape's P.O.V)**

After I delivered the grave news to Draco and his parents I decided to head over to St. Mungos to see if they had any information on the decease. The decease Draco contracted was like nothing I've ever seen before. It seemed to stem from the dark mark on his arm. I wasn't sure what to make it and if there was one thing I hated it was being unsure.

With a turn of my heel and a tugging feeling under my navel I was in front of St. Mungos. As I walked in a saw an ex student of mine and fellow Slytherin. He looked just the same as I remembered him, with an angular face and gray blue eyes. He also had sandy blond hair and a small nose. Needless to say he was one of those perfectly handsome young men all the women seemed to fall for.

"Michael, a word"

He nodded and walked over to me with a worried and scared expression on his face.

"What is it Professor?"

I smirked glad to see I still scared him even now. I didin't even bother to correct him that I haven't been his proffessor in over four years. I liked it when they still viewed me as a the snarky professor I seem to be.

"I need access to the medical logs for….research purposes" I replied smoothly.

The dunderhead looked at me for a moment as if pondering if he should ask what I was researching but I quickly sent a glare his way making him stop in his tacks and reply quickly.

"Well um, you need someone down there with you. I'm busy at the moment" he looked perplex for a moment before a smirk graced his lips.

"I have the perfect person; an American healer just came here a few weeks ago. Keeps asking if we knew where Dumbledore or Hogwarts was because she had some business I told her if she did my work for me I'd let her know"

I scowled "And did she?" I asked though gritted teeth.

Michael shook his head sadly "No, stupid bitch nearly hexed my head off. Not sure if she ever got to Hogwarts or Dumbledore. She's been awful quiet theses last few days"

_Typical dunderhead Michale was never really a bright man._

An older women who looked to be in her thirties with light brown hair that fell down her back and light brown eyes walked passed us quickly. However before she could make it around the corner Michael's eyes lit up.

"Aha there she is…August, can you assist someone for me?"

The women halted in her step before fixing an impressive glare on the young man who gulped besides me. As she looked at me her glare faulted and she smiled slightly.

"Sure "she said coldly while looking back at Michael.

Michael looked at me quickly before nodding and practically running down the opposite way down the hall.

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as the rather beautiful witch made her way over to me.

"I'd aght to strangle him, anyway what did you need…I'm sorry Mr.?"

"Snape" I supplied "Severus Snape"

She held out her hand which I shook quickly, feeling an electric jolt run up my arm I released her hand. She seemed to feel it to as she shook slightly.

"I'm August, August Brown"

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Brown"

"The pleasures all mine Mr. Snape, and please call me August"

I nodded slightly "August, well then you must call me Severus"

She nodded slightly as well "Well now that we've got that in order. What do you need?"

" If it is not a problem I would like to look at the medical logs for my research, I also heard from my old student Michael over there that you were looking for Hogwarts and Dumbledore?"

"Sure just follow me. I take if you're a professor than and yes I've been searching for a school called Hogwarts and a man named Albus Dumbledore. Do you know where I can find him or the school?" She asked as she led me down an empty hall way, careful to keep her voice down when mentioning Albus and Hogwarts.

I smirked.

"I can show you both"

**( Draco's P.O.V)**

The surprise turned out to be a vanishing cabinet at Borgin & Burkes. Bellatrix apparently believed there was another one located somewhere in Hogwarts. She told me that I should find It and fix it so she and other death eaters could brake into the school.

I nodded and smiled at the idea but on the inside I was a wreck.

_How does she expect me to find something in Hogwarts, it's so big! And how does she expect me to fix it? Or better yet HOW DO THEY EXPECT ME TO BLODDY KILL DUMBLEDORE! _

My head roared on and on about the eventual killing of the headmaster; If my mind wasn't mulling over that piece of info it was also reminding me that I had a little over a year to live and there was nothing I could do about it.

I of course tried to be optimistic about it but it was very hard to do. Every time I fell asleep that same black mist that was spreading inside me, eating away at my pathetic life was now laughing in my face of my impending doom.

I no longer woke up screaming or covered in sweat; instead I woke up with chills from a fever or from having to run to the bathroom to puke my brains out which just happened to be a lot of blood. If I wasn't puking or having some sort of fever I would wake up crying from all the stress and the fact that I was dying soon.

Calming draughts and dreamless sleep potions were now considered my best friends seeing as I took a calming draught every few hours and a dreamless sleep almost every night.

Father had decided not to tell anyone about my weakening state. I was now applying a glamour constantly on myself so as not to show anyone how I truly looked which was equal to being beat up by a hippogriff and then eaten by a dragon and spit out.

If anything I was paler which was something I never thought possible. The bags under my eyes looked more like black and blue bruises then circles from not sleeping. My hair was all over the place and the lines on my body continued to appear.

The lines now covered nearly my entire left arm, but they weren't really lines but rather vines of some sort. They stretched and moved to their own accord going where ever they pleased.

You could still see the pale skin of my arm, it was like the black lines or rather vines were under the skin. In my blood. Which was a horrible concept if proved true.

As the days past I found myself slipping into a dark depression. I took to writing poems and songs again. Something I haven't done in quite a while. It seemed the more foul my mood became the darker the songs and poems became. Not like I cared, as far as I'm concerned I'm dying anyway so what does anything matter.

As I laid there in bed I couldn't help but wish for at least some sort of happiness before I died. Something to make me realize that I deserved to live instead of how I felt now.

_This is going to be a painful and tiring year. _

**So what did you think? Draco's depressed and now has to kill Dumbledore Whatever shall he do! And did anyone catch Snape being - dare I say it -charming? Who knows maybe August can help him forget about Lily and start anew. **

**Okay so how about 5 more reviews so that would make 10 all together. Can you do this for me please?**


	4. The filler chapter Off to Diagion Ally

**Here's the deal everyone. I'm going to Detroit for a few days so I highly doubt any story's will get updated soon. Also a few days after I get back I start my Junior year of High school so I am warning you all right now that this story will not get updated quickly. I promise to never abandon a story so I'm not, However It will take me a while to update everything.**

**Disclamer: I sadly do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. **

**Any lines reconized belong to J.K Rolwing they should have a star next to them but in case I forgot. I am very sorry. It is 4 am here and I am trying to update allot of storys. **

**As a going away for a while gift I decided to update this story. Enjoy - Justagirl019.**

( Snape's P.O.V)

The archive room was a damp and dusty feebly lighted room that was lit by a small candle in the middle. The smell of musk and old paper filled my nose causing me to scowl in disgust. " Sorry about the smell, apparently no one bothers to sort this stuff" August said with a shrug.

With a swift swing of her wand the room lit up all around, the papers went back into the binding of their books and the smell lessened. " Thank you" I said. August smiled her brown eyes sparkling in the light of the candle. " Shall we?" she asked politely. " Of course" I answered " So, what exactly are you looking for? " I paused before speaking choosing my words carefully. one can never be to cautious. I mused.

" I'm looking for a rear disease; it makes the victim weak. There seems to be a dark matter or energy of sorts that spreads throughout the body shutting down muscle tissue, organs and stopping blood flow as it goes. If my theory is correct, if the dark matter reaches the heart - which seems to be the last thing it will do- it can kill the victim.

I kept the details that I was sharing with August to only myself, Lucuius and Cissy. Both were very upset, Lucius went as far as to even curse the dark lord. Which was something I'd never thought I'd see. After they calmed down somewhat I explained that the organ failer was fixable with simple potions, however if it reached his heart he would die. I don't think I'm ever going to forget the sight of the Malfoys shattered and broken, my old friend Lucius paled right before my eyes while Cissy let out a gut wrenching sob that tore at what ever thing I had passing off as a heart nowadays.

" Severus?" A beautful voice knocked me out of my musings, as I stumbled into reality I realised Augsust was looking at me with a weary expression. " Are you ready?" she asked softly. " Yes let's begin" I announced shaking my head to clear it and snatching the first book I saw into my hand. Before I could lose myself in the medical books that would hopfully save my godson Agust added " If we can't find what you're looking for, I think I may know someone who can help" A smile tugged at my lips as I begain to feel hope for the first time since Lily.

( Draco's P.O.V)

The nightmares were gone, apparently the darkmist had nothing to say to me. When I went to sleep all I saw was a big light but now there were black spots showing up. It seemed that as the days went by so did the black dots. From what started as a few dots in the corner of the light now had a huge black spot on the top corner. The white room was slowly vannishing before my eyes as the days went on. And everythime I woke up I felt worse than before.

As I woke up I felt my stomach grumble and my head started to spin. Groggly I stumbled as fast as I could towards the bathroom to empty the contents of my stomach. Which turned out to be more blood of course. I sank to the floor clutching my knees to my chest, my tired hands raked though my hair as I heaved into the porcline bowl beneith me. " Talk about a good morning" I grummbled. " Collie!" With a pop she was at my side. " Is master Draco okay?" What a dumb question " What does it bloddy well look like!" I yelled wincing as the sound rang in my head. " Is the master needing anything from Collie?" I stood up shacliy my body full with aches and pains. Fighitng a grimance I answered " yeah a glass of water along with the daily potions" With another pop she was gone.

Everything acheched. From my skin to my muscle to my bones everything hurt like hell. No matter what I did I was in constant pain, Potions were now becoming the only things to keep me going throughout the day. I was always tired and fighting sleep every other hour. When I did give into the sleep it wasint much of a peace anyway; the bags under my eyes were more pronounced. It was getting harder and harder to simply hide them with one glamor charm. I now had to use about three to look like my old self and two to not look as sick so my parents wouldint get worried.

I truged to my bed and with a sigh collapsed onto it. Encasing myself within the forrest green silk blankets and the black silk sheets. As I looked around my room I realized this would be one of the last times I would see it. I was leaving to Hogwarts in a few days. In an odd way it felt like a bittersweet goodbye. Somehow I knew that when I came back into this room I'd either be dying or a diffrent person. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I focused on the apperance of my room.

The walls were a dark gray, my desk a dark oak as well as my book case which was full to the T with books. I've always loved to read but I've always been ashamed to show people. I keep my passion for books to myself. The trim around my walls, door, and windows was black. My bed was black as well along with the silk sheets and pillows. My blanket was a forrest green, I would be taking this with me to Hogwarts along with my favorite pillow. I also had a walk in closet packet with the latest in wizarding fasion, only the highend designes for the Malfoys.

A sudden pop broke me out of my musings, turing to look where it came from I noticed collie had returned with a small crate of potions and my glass of water floating around her. The floating glass found its way to my hand while she put the crate next to me on my bed. " Can Collie be doing anything eles for master Draco sir?" " No Collie" I snapped. I've also noticed my temper has becoming shorter and shorter as my health declines. Sighing once more I looked at the potions in the small crate. There was a blood replenishing potion, a strenghting potion, a fever reducer, a pepperup potion and a Calming draught. After gulping and chacing them all down with water I sat for a few momments waiting untill the potions kick in.

Smiling as I felt myself grow stronger and the aches and pains lesseson, I walked over to my closet and put on a gray shirt with a dark gray suit jacket with matching panths. After tying to eat some breakfast but failling misrsoubly My parents and I went to the bathroom to cast a few more glamors on myself. I had already cast one while I was changing so my parents could not see how I really looked, but even then I looked paler than usual and sick. Casting a few more my heart ached at the sight of my old self staring back at me with all his glory. Merlin how I miss me. I touched the cold surface of the mirror longingly before snapping out of it and going to join my parents by the floo and over to Diagon ally.

The trip was okay, I got new quills, books and a new set of potions and a caldron. The last stop was to get new robbes, my father had said he wanted to have a look around leaving my mother and I to get the robes ourselves. As we walked in Madam Mamkin quikcly ran over to help us. As I walked over to the mirror to see how the new robe looked on me I saw three faces I was hoping not to see untill I got to Hogwarts. Putting the usual sneer upon my face I growled " If your wondering what the smell is mother, a mudblood just walked in"* I saw Granger flinch, I couldnt help but smirk.

Potter and that blood traitor Weasley, oh and of course the Know-it-all mudblood Granger. I bet none of them are going to die anytime soon. Nope just me, just the person who was forced into this, the person who just wanted to make his parents proud! I yelled in my head, making sure to glare at them as I did so. I noticed Potter and Weasle had their wands poitned at me. I smirked. Go ahad I'm dying anyway! Pain rakked my body causing me to grimance slightly, I saw Granger noticed so I quickly said " Who blackend your eye Granger? I want to send them flowers" I saw the look of hurt cross her face and cuckled. As the stupid women tried to grab my left arm I sprang it back in anger " It's fine, I belive I'm done here" Quickly getting out of the robbes I handed them to my mother who quickly paid. On my way out of the store another spasm of pain rakked my body causign me to stumble slightly and slam into the stupid weasle. Setting another snarl on my face to mask the pain I left the store.

" Are you okay Draco?" Mother asked worriedly. I nodded and continued walking. As we were heading to Knockturn ally We desided to go one at a time to not raise suspison. I was the last to go, checking to make sure no one was watching me I walked over to the ally that would lead me to Knockturn. As I neared the Borgin and Brukes store I realized it was almost crouwded with death eaters. After I appeard almost all of them left except aunt Bella who looked as animalistic as ever and my parents. After taking charge of the situation with the shop owner I left triumpantly.

When I got home I quickly went up to my room and fell asleep.

**Sorry it was so long everyone, there was more but I did not want to bore you haha. Please review and tell me what you think, up next we check on Severus and August,maybe even learn a bit about her past. Then it's off to Howarts for everyone. How will Draco cope in Hogwarts? And will Hermione oddly enough be there for the rescue?**


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**Hi everyone! Just wanted to give a quick apology for everyone who has been following the story. I am very sorry that I haven't updated anything in quite a while but unfortunately a friend of mine died a few weeks ago. Needless to say the thought of writing about a story involving death was not appealing. But anyway I'm back and I've decided to delicate this story to my friend. **

**Bryan A. Delia. I love you! I miss you! And I dedicate this story to you; you were always there for me much like most of the characters in here for each other. I hope I can make you proud with this. Miss you buddy, I'll never **

**forget you; I promise. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own. **

**Anyway on with the story:**

The dark gray of the sky shined though the dimly lit bedroom where a figure could not find the sleep he so desperately wanted. The pitter patter of the rain did nothing to calm the young man and with a frustrated sigh he sat up. "Merlin" he muttered as he rubbed hi chest. It seemed it would be another long night for Draco Malfoy.

He glanced at the clock by my bedside table.3:02 it read. I guess it won't be sleeping anytime soon he mused. Sighing once more he pulled the blankets closer to his frail form in an attempt to warm his cold bones. Grabbing his wand " Aquila adspicere" he muttered. Suddenly he could see the books up close, as if he was standing right next to them.

" Accio Three Musketeers" The book flew to his hand, he caught it effortlessly and quickly transfigured a nearby pencil into a small book light. Setting himself in the bed the young man began to read, hoping if only for a moment to be able to forget his aches and pains.

**( Few hours later)**

Draco…..Draco honey wake up" Draco grimaced blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision he realized he fell asleep, book still in hand. "Sorry mother" he said quietly. Cissy nodded before leaving Draco to his morning ritual. A morning ritual which now consisted of taking a crate of potions just to start his day before taking a shower and casting appropriate glamours upon himself.

"Collie" he called. With a pop the house elf appeared looking at her master curiously as he examined himself in the mirror. "What can Collie be doing for Master Malfoy sir" not taking hi eyes off the mirror that once held the reflection staring back at him he answered " pack my things for Hogwarts would you? Wouldn't want to miss the train" Collie nodded " Yes Master Draco" and with yet another pop she was gone.

**(2 hours later)**

The yells and laughs bounced off the brick wall magnifying in intensity to Draco's ears. They had just arrived at the Hogwarts Express. As they neared the train Draco felt his mothers grip on him tighten. Trying not to wince he turned to his parents. Both were looking at him with worried expressions "I'll be fine" he tried to assure them although he couldn't actually say he felt the same. Each day he got weaker and weaker, he was beginning to doubt his chances of actually beating the disease and survive.

Shaking his head to clear his pathetic thoughts away he focused his attention on a group making there way over to the train. His lip curled in disgust. Potter he snarled. The Golden trio along with the rest of the weasel clan were all laughing and smiling. A small part of him whished he could be like that, happy again.

He let his eyes fall on the golden know-it-all. He faintly noted that she didn't look half bad. Sighing to himself he turned his attention back to his parents. Suddenly the train let out a shrill wail the time for departure.

Families started embracing all around saying their last goodbyes. His parents pulled him into a tight hug "Listen to your uncle and do what he says, your mother and I will be researching for a cure, and please write us for any reason" Draco smiled " Of course father I"- " And write us whenever you feel like coming home" his mother interrupted.

The family let go of each other and stood respectively once more. Cissy, unable to control herself latched onto Draco once more "Mother" he whined. "I need to go the train is going to leave" Lucius quickly came to his sons' aid "Come Cissy we must be going" he urged as he gently pulled Cissy off his son. Draco gave me a thankful look before turning towards the train and up the train.

As he entered the compartment filled with Slytherins he quickly found his friends amongst the crowd. Sitting quietly he nodded slightly in greeting who each in turn did the same.

The train ride was long and boring much to Draco's displeasure. He had hoped his friends would blab endlessly on about themselves like usual so that he could focus his attention on something else.

" So Draco, are you excited for the school year?" Asked Pansy suddenly; Draco felt his stomach drop. Quickly composing his told the lie he had made up. They all looked at him in awe at what he was saying although no one noticed the pained expression he had when he talked about the " Better things" he would be doing the next year. _Yeah I'll be 5 ft under, how fun_ he thought bitterly.

As he bad mouthed Hogwarts he felt a part of him sicken, for it had always been a second home to him. After realizing potter was in the compartment as well he became quiet. _ Thinks he can spy does he? _After making sure left he quickly hexed the Gryffindor sending him crashing down to the floor frozen". Really Potter? Snarled the young Slytherin " Just what were you going to get out of spying on me? Next time mind your own business or I will be forced to hurt you" Turning swiftly on his heel The cunning Snake canceled the spell as he got off the train.

Draco sighed to himself he did not want to hurt Harry because he didn't want to weaken himself further. _ If only I was a bit stronger he would have gotten a nice kick in his face! _

As he neared Severus he smiled. "Hello uncle" Severus eyes him seriously " Draco" he acknowledged nodding his head slightly in greeting. Placing his hand upon Draco's shoulder he added " are you okay? " in a lower voice. Draco nodded. " Yes, A bit tired is all, its been a long day" he answered. Severus nodded before silently handing him a vial filled with a dark blue liquid. " You'll feel better after you take this" Draco nodded recognizing it as a potion form his morning crates.

" When you wake up close your curtains, the crate will appear at the foot of your bed" Draco nodded once more. They had now reached the great hall " Draco remember if you need anything, anything at all just tell me" " Of course uncle" the young man answered as he walked over to his table and sat beside his friends.

After the dinner Draco made his way quickly to his dorm. He noticed he was becoming weaker and tired as the dinner wore on. A slight pain had developed in his chest as well causing him to rub it in aggregation. After tossing off his clothes and putting on his pajamas he took the blue potion out and gulped it down. Shaking slightly as it chilled his insides the sly snake got into his bed and drifted off to sleep after his head hit the pillow. The aches and pains falling away as he drifted off into the exotic darkness of sleep.

**Once again I am very sorry for not updating in quite a while, as I've stated before I was dealing with allot of emotional turmoil and am only now beginning to get my muse back. **

**I am not sure when the next update will be, keep in mind that I am a junior in high school working hard on my education not to mention a job and the apparent hard labor I owe my parents for what ever reason they can think of, and of course on top of that I have yet to find a replacement computer for my old one so I am currently sneaking on my parents to write this to you dear reader. So anyway what more can I say then be glad with what you get and I hope this will keep you going for now. **

**Also want to say that I've already started the next few chapters and I have written the Hermione Draco's first meeting already. I have also written many different conversations and situations for different points in the story, now it's just a matter of connecting the dots and filling in the missing pieces. **

**Side note : Aquila adspicere translates to " Eagle vision" in Latin. **

**Anyway reviews are very welcome please tell me how you feel about the story so far and the change in writing style, I think I will be switching back and forth between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person so I would love to have some input on what you guys and gals prefer. **

**Once again I would like to dedicate this story to my dear friend Bryan A. Delia. You will be missed, and as always, I am thinking of you. I'll never forget you; you shined way too bright to be forgotten. R.I.P**


	6. A new friendship

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It truly means a lot to me as an author to see how much you like the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly I am not that brilliant. **

It was the start of classes for the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And many students were looking forward to the day. Many got out of bed and into the great hall chatting merrily about upcoming trips to Hogsmeade, Favorite teachers, or even things they would learn while in class.

However among the fray of anxiously excited students sat a young man. This young man had a brooding expression on his face as he forked the food on his plate with a sigh. The boys name: Draco Malfoy.

He seemed to be the only student in the great hall not affected by the excitement of the day. It looked as though this was going to be a tough year for the young man; many people who looked at him would also agree. The sad part was they didn't even know the half of it.

_Look at them all happy to be going to class. I wonder how they would feel if they knew one among them was dying, was wasting away as they speak. If only they knew one of their own had to take a crate full of potions just to start the day and would have to take another at night just to end it. _

Draco was so lost in his musings he did not see a certain Gryffindor looking at him with interest. Nor did he see the worried expression that graced her features for a moment as she looked him over.

No one could say Hermione was a bad person because she was not, she was a " good girl" a know- it – all who only broke the rules when necessary. There was not in any sense of the word a "bad" bone in her body. For she always saw the good in people no matter how mean or cruel they were to her or her friends.

There were full exceptions to her view of course, like Voldemort or Bellatrix lestrange or any of the death eaters. However, for some odd reason she herself could not comprehend she could not see Draco Malfoy as a bad person. In fact she looked at him with pity, he grew up in a world where he was taught his kind were far superior then others. It would be sad when he had to face reality and realize he wasn't as superior as he once thought.

Shaking her head Hermione returned her gaze back to her eggs and toast which had now gone cold. Muttering a simple warming charm she began to eat, however just because her gaze was off the young Slytherin does not mean her mind wasn't.

Even though Draco Malfoy called her a Mudblood every chance he got, a part of her always wanted to sigh and give him a hug for the awful way his parents had raised him. Of course hugging Draco Malfoy would be one of the last things she'd ever do.

" Mione!" Hermione snapped her head up to look at the voice which pulled her out of her musings. "I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked with a perplexed look at her friend Harry. "I was just wondering if you were ok, you seem out of it" he replied before taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "Yeah I'm fine Harry, just tired" Harry nodded and returned to his conversation with Ron about quidditch.

Rolling her eyes Hermione continued to eat her breakfast, as well as think about a certain Slytherin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Page Brake

As the day came to a close Draco found himself alone down an empty corridor. He walked the halls with a grimace on his face as every step he took became filled with pain. Unable to take the sudden torture of spasms attacking his body he leaned upon a wall, his face covered in sweat and concentration as he waited for the episode to pass.

Hearing laughter approaching he stood up and bolted towards the nearest bathroom feeling as if he may puke he ran to a stall and threw up the contents of his stomach. Wiping his face with his hand in aggravation he sighed and flushed the toilet. The room was spinning as he stood up causing him to sit down upon the toilet seat to compose himself.

**( Draco's P.O.V)**

I am a mass of hot flesh. Sweat dripping from my pours as the world beneath me spins and shakes. I close my eyes trying to calm the waves of revolution turning in my stomach. Clutching my head in my hands I try and breathe. My breath comes out in gasps and my hear spasms and flutters. Shakingly I force myself to stand on wobbly legs. My body's shaking in tremors, I can't stop it.

My shaking hands grab the lock and I jerk it open stepping out, I look into the mirror. My face is a ghostly pale; the glamours have fallen off my magic too weak to hold them any longer showing the purple bags underneath my eyes. My frail figure looks much too small for my clothes and my hair is mattered and disheveled.

_I need to find uncle Severus. _

Without a backwards glance at the broken figure in the mirror I make my way towards the dungeons, careful to make sure no one sees me. Every step is agony and black dots begging to cloud my vision. I'm vaguely aware that I left my wand in my room. _Fuck!_ Another spasm, more sweat, more dots. I know this is a losing battle, there is no way I will make it to the dungeons in time before I pass out. I am going to die. _How long will I last?_ I muse.

I make it down a hallway before I fall to the floor. My breath comes out in gasps as the darkness overtakes me. I faintly recognize the smell of lavender and fresh parchment before I lose consciousness and find peace in a beautiful oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Page Brake

A harsh light, hushed voices. _What's going on?_ Slowly I open my eyes to find I am in the infirmary, the sheets are closed around me but the light of the day from the widows is still shining in my face. Shaking my head to clear it I glance around to see a glass of water on the side and someone sitting in a chair next to me. It is a girl, her bushy hair is sprawled across the bed, it seems she fell asleep on the chair.

_I wonder who she is. I can't be pansy her hair isn't as bushy. Wait Bushy!_ "Granger?" I mutter frozen in shock. The girl in question jumps up, her face worn from hard sleep. Wiping her face tiredly she looks over at me with confusion in her eyes for a moment before a look of worry overtakes her features.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly as if afraid of my reaction. I stare at her in shock, why is the golden know it all asking me, Draco Malfoy if I am ok. I realize my mouth is hanging open and snap it close. Granger lets out a soft giggle that makes me feel warm all over. _She has a beautiful laugh_ I muse.

Shaking my head of crazy thoughts I look at her once more before replying "I'm fine, why are you here?" She looks down before answering " I, um I found you and brought you to the infirmary" she announces looking sheepish.

Suddenly the curtain snaps open and in walks my uncle. He looks at Granger with a slight Sneer. "Mrs. Granger, if you could give us a moment" She nods before jumping up and exiting. I watch her leave and feel like a part of me is gone. _What is going on with me?_

"It seems the know it all found you lying on the floor on the 7th floor. She thought you were dead, conjured up a stretcher and brought you here. Madam Pomphrey and I tried to make her to go to her classes but she refused. I wouldn't be surprised to see if she is still here, she will no doubt speak to you once more before she leaves"

I nodded trying to process the thought of Hermione actually caring about me. _Wait did I just call her Hermione? _Shaking my head once again I forced myself to pay attention to my uncle who was eying me with a curious look. "Now Draco it seems the disease has spread, it is now attacking your liver as well as muscles. I am making a potion to help ease the effects but until it is done, which may take a week or two you are to remain here. I have enlisted the help of Mrs. Granger to bring you your books and help you if you need anything for the homework."

"Thank you uncle" I replied. Severus nodded before sweeping out of the room. Madam Pronfry came in soon after and giving me a strong pain reliever that made my head feel foggy and left. Granger walked in next holding my bag and a few books. "I brought you're stuff, I'll come back tomorrow with your work." "Ok, um, Do you think you can get my three musketeers book out of my bag?" She smiled "You read Muggle literature?" I nodded, "Yeah, My whole family does, wait pretend you didn't hear that." Hermione nodded before reaching into my bag and handing me my book.

"Well I need to go. Bye" As she was leaving I realized I didn't officially thank her for thanking me. "Wait!" I yelled. She turned around looking at me in confusion. I gulped. "Thanks Mud- I mean Granger"

Hermione stiffly nodded before turning away as she was about to open the door I called out again" Wait!"

Hermione turned giving me another confused look. I sighed "Hermione" The word so foreign to my lips felt good on my tongue. It felt as if it belonged there forever; leaving me feeling courageous. "I'm sorry, for everything I mean I've been a right awful prat these last few years and I'm sorry"

Hermione's face went from confusion to shock, looking away from her gaze I added" It's just well, all my life I've been taught that mudb;-I'm sorry, muggles have always been lower than me but now I don't really think they do. I mean you're the smartest witch of our age as far as I'm concerned and I've… I've always admired you. You're so strong and smart and you're not afraid of who you are, I guess I was a bit jealous. Anyway I'm sorry and I'm totally fine if you don't believe me. Truth is I'm probably not going to be around for much longer so I thought I might as well apologize before I well, Leave"

The room willed with a tense awkwardness. Neither person moved. I was beginning to feel stupid for my outburst _why couldn't I let bygones be bygones?_

Suddenly something crashed into me engulfing me in the scent of lavender and fresh parchment that I now realized was Hermione. Without thinking I draped my arms around and breathed in the scent.

With a small giggle Hermione released me. Small tears of mirth coating her eyes "Sorry" she blushed causing my heart to flutter with an unknown emotion. "Thank you…Draco. I think it's time we put the past behind us, don't you think?"

" S….sure" I stammered under of where this conversation was going. "Friends?" Hermione asked arm extended in a hand shake.

I thought it over for a moment; _She wants to be friends with me? The Slytherin Prince?_ Realizing she was waiting on me I needed and shook her hand. As our hands touched I felt a jolt of electricity and jumped slightly I noticed Hermione did the same and she smiled.

"Ron and Harry would kill me if I told them about us, maybe we can keep this a secret for a while?"

I nodded my head " Sure, wouldn't want precious Potter and the Weasel to get mad now would we?" I said with a smirk. Hermione roller her eyes but nodded " Yeah well, I have enough on my plate then to deal with those two fighting with me"

"Ok then, see you later then?" I asked not sure what to do. " Yeah, um if you get bored sometime today and if you can manage it send me an owl; I know they have one here you can use and I'll swing by tomorrow to give you the homework and if you want maybe we can just hang out and work together"

"Sure sounds fine with me, see you later Granger" I said with a grin. Hermione grinned back " Bye Malfoy" As she left I began to feel the effects of the potion I was given earlier and fell asleep with a faint smile on my lips and a bushy haired know it all on my mind.

**Please review!**


	7. A new prespective

**Hey all, I'm not dead! I'm really sorry for the long wait but Junior year was kicking my ass. But, now I'm on summer brake so prepare for more updates! Although I must admit this chapter took me a while. Hope you enjoy. **

** - Aaron. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, sorry. **

The next few days for Draco were boring. The only time he actually enjoyed himself was when Hermione came to visit him, she usually stopped by a few hours before lunch and an hour after dinner. Draco was really surprised how easy it was for them to fall into conversation they bounced from one topic to the next, her knowledge of both things wizard and muggle never cased to amaze him. Each day he found out something new about her he never would have thought before, like the fact that her favorite Ice cream flavor was mint chocolate chip the same as his and that her favorite book was Jayne Eyre, a favorite of his as well.

Hermione was also very perplexed at the relationship that formed between herself and Draco. They got along on so many levels that neither Harry nor Ron had ever attempted or been able to grasp with her. They could debate hours upon hours on new potion or spell ideas, the treatment of mythical creatures such as house elves and even muggle politics which both Draco and his father kept an eye on. Hermione found herself amazed at the intellectual conversations they had together and Draco's amazing artistic talent.

It was during one of those late afternoons when both Harry and Ron were too busy with quittage practice to care where she was, Hermione gladly took the opportunity to get away from the boys who recently seemed to think there was something wrong with her for smiling all the time. She thought they were being stupid; it wasn't like she never smiled before in her life right? She was a girl; she was entitled to smile when ever she wanted to.

Hurrying down the hall she made it though the infantry's doors and into the chair next to Draco's bed. "Hey Draco" she said brightly as she sat down placing her bag gently on the ground. Draco held up a finger as he finished a page he was reading in his book, after he finished he put a bookmark into the book before setting it on the bedside table.

"Hey Hermione" He said. "How's your day going?" asked Hermione. "Boring, I'm telling you Hermione I'm going to lose it here. I hate being so alone." Draco sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Draco, but you have to stay in here for a little while longer, just until you get your strength up. Do you need anything?" "Yeah can you get me my Sketch book? It's in my bag by the edge of the bed" Hermione nodded and got it.

"I didn't know you draw, Draco these are amazing!" Hermione gasped as she looked though the sketches. She saw one that caught her eye and looked at Draco confusingly. Showing him the picture she was looking at the picture she saw. "When did you draw this?" Draco shrugged his shoulders and put his head down. "Draco, when did you draw this?" Hermione asked again hoping he would give her a straight answer. "Ugh, fine I drew it last year. You were busy reading something by the tree and I….I thought you looked beautiful"

Hermione blushed before looking at the picture again. It was her staring intently down at the book in her hands. "Thank you "she blushed. " Um, can I um, Can I draw you. Again? This time with you knowing I mean?" Hermione nodded eagerly "Sure" she shouted " I..I mean yeah". She said a blush creeping up her cheeks

" Ok now, sit still" Draco reminded Hermione yet again as he drew her. He was almost finished and Hermione was starting to get antsy. She was sitting on a stool with her legs crossed and her hands folded on her lap. Her chin was raised proudly and her head was turned slightly to the right. The sun was touching her skin elegantly making her look more angelic than human, thus making Draco truly doubt why he ever thought she was anything less than beautiful. _She is beautiful_ he thought as he finished the last of the picture. _I'm a fool. How did I never see it before?" _ " Are you done Draco?" Hermione asked calling Draco out of his musings. "What? Oh yes Hermione it's finished."

Hermione Nervously got off the stool and walked over to Draco who was looking at her oddly. She shrugged it off and took the paper from his hands. It was beautiful. The girl sitting on the stool wasn't her, it couldn't be. She wasn't that pretty or beautiful. But that girl in the picture had her unruly bushy hair, her arched eyebrows, the curve of her nose and her bubble chin. _Is this how I really look? Am I beautiful? _Hermione thought as she held the picture in her hands. "Do you like it?" Draco asked a hopeful expression on his face. "Yeah. Its amazing Draco. But I don't think that me, I mean that girl shes..Shes beautiful" Draco frowned "Hermione. That's you. I drew you, Hermione you are beautiful" Hermione gave a slight smile not truly believing Draco's words. "Yeah well I got to go. I'll see you around Draco"

Hermione turned away from Draco and walked out of the room, trying to decide if Draco had actually meant what he said about her being beautiful. Draco found at his friend as she walked away to her class. _How could she not think she's beautiful?_ He mused as he looked out the windows of the hospital wing. Suddenly, his father's owl _ showed up, dropped a note unto his lap and flew out the window.

Draco slowly opened the letter, wondering what his father wanted.

_Dear Dragon,_

_Severus flooed to talk about your incident, he has told me the virus has spread at an alarming rate and is currently working on a potion to slow it down. He is also working researching a cure but it will take time, time you can't afford to lose. So, I will speak with the dark lord to see if he can reverse the damage, if needed I will arrange for you to be pulled out of school for a weekend or two so the dark lord can help._

_Don't use your energy too much and watch out for that Mudblood Granger girl, Severus mentioned she was spending time with you. A way to find out your weakness no doubt, I'm proud of you though for keeping her close, this way you know exactly what your enemies are going to do. If I were you, I would try and gain her trust. _

_ Keep an eye out,_

_ You're Father._

After reading Draco sighed and crumpled the letter angrily. "I can't believe him, something's will never change" Draco sighed again before falling asleep.

Lucius Malfoy was a man of action. He was never one to sit and let things play out without making sure the odds were in his favor. And it was with that notion that Lucius Malfoy asked to speak with the dark lord about helping his son. It was with a heavy heart that Lucius waited for his lords' arrival, he knew that the dark lord didn't take kindly to favors and asking for help would most undoubtedly mean Lucius would owe something to the heir of Slytherin.

With a bang shaking the entire Malfoy manor, Voldemort appeared in Lucius study looking both annoyed and curious. His blood red eyes searching those of his servant, who quickly ran over to his lord, bowed and kissed the hem of his robes. "Please dear Lucius, sit" said the dark wizard whom walked over to Lucius's desk claming the head chair as his.

Lucius gulped but quickly complied, grabbing another chair and sitting in front of the desk waiting for his permission to speak. "Now, what is it that you wishss to sspeak with me about?" asked Voldemort with a pop of the T. Again Lucius gulped not sure why he was feeling such nervousness. "It's about my son my lord, it seems after receiving your generous mark he has fallen ill and may be on his deathbed if he is not helped soon. I ask that you help my son" The dark lord smirked at the aristocrat "What makes you think that I would help you or your son?" Lucius looked at the Slytherin with confusion. "My lord, I... I have served you for a long time and this is the first time I have asked for anything. My can be of good use to you my lord just help him"

The dark lord stared intently at the man before him " Your son is already being used for his purpose, and since he is dying as you say then he should have no fear for consequence should he fail, it will be easier for him to kill Dumbledore out in the open now. As for helping him, the dark mark only kills those who do not truly give themselves to my cause. Which is the reason I have no spies against me, if your son is not accepting of our cause then my dear Lucius, he should die and I will not help him, Now make sure he gets his job done or you and your wife will be the next people on their deathbed" snarled the dark wizard before combusting in a cloud of dark smoke and disappearing.

Lucius sat staring at the spot his lord was standing at just a moment ago shocked to his core. He knew the dark lord was evil and cruel, but Lucius had stood beside the man for most of his life. Shaking his head at the betrayal a sudden thought occurred to him, rushing to his desk he penned a quick letter out to Severus to alert him the moment his son would be realized from the hospital wing. He knew what he had to do but he needed time to prepare for his plan and he needed his son to do something first.

**There you have it guy's chapter 7! Hope you all enjoy, sorry it took so long. Sorry for leaving it at a cliffy sort of but this was the best way to end the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Letters and A Promise

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. My computer broke and I don't have money for a new one. **

**Aaron.**

It was the end of the week and Draco Malfoy was as happy as ever as he grabbed he sat in bed. He woke up early that day and after a slow morning of reading and drawing, it was time to leave. He was waiting for Pansy and Zabini to help him walk back to the Dungeons since he wasn't strong enough yet. He secretly wished Hermione would be the one escorting him, but he knew that couldn't happen. Too many eyes were down in that dungeon and the last thing he wanted to do was put Hermione in danger. If any of the Slytherins found out about their friendship, they might just tell his father, or worse, the dark lord. Slytherin were nothing but pretentious backstabbers and it bugged him to no end.

A knock sounded at the door and in walked Pansy and Zabini. They both walked calmly, the Slytherin/pure blood mask on their faces the moment they stepped outside their dorm. Pansy walked quickly too his side but with a firm look at her Zabini took her place and helped Draco stand. Pansy grabbed his bag and the trio made their way back to the dungeons. On their way there, they ran into the golden trio. He saw Hermione first, she was laughing at something the weasel said, her eyes sparkling with glee. He smiled inwardly. _She is so beautiful. _He thought. She looked at him then, the smile still firmly in place. As a familiar head of messy black hair turned around, Draco's sneer was firmly in place.

The group stared at each other intently before Draco urged Zabini- who was holding his wand out with his other hand towards the Gryffindors- to go. As the group past Hermione gave Draco the smallest of smiles and he in turn gave a small curt nod.

The next day during breakfast in the great hall, the morning post came. The owls flew into the castle and dropped off the various packages and notes held by their talons. As Draco Malfoy began to eat his breakfast of toast and eggs, an ordinary barn owl dropped off a small envelope along with the noble owl of his father. Curious, Draco opened the letter from the owl, he'd deal with his father later.

Dear Draco,

Just wanted to say that I am glad you're back from the hospital wing. I wanted desperately to escort you to your dorm but I knew I wouldn't be able too. I'm sorry I couldn't come see you that morning before you left, I got stuck helping Ron with his paper. And thank you for staying calm when you ran into Harry and Ron. I was worried they'd start a fight with you. I'm glad you just walked away. Anyway, hope to see you soon. Maybe we can set something up? Write back soon.

Hermione

Draco smiled as he folded the letter and put it into his shirt pocket. He glanced up slowly to see Hermione looking at him from across the room, a ghost of a smile on her face. He gave a half smile and went to open up the letter from his father.

Dragon,

Speak the name of your first pet.

Your father.

Draco re-read the letter; he knew his father had set up a password when he had something urgent to tell Draco, no one knew about the password. Not even the dark lord, they were only too use it in times of great emergency. Everyone in the Malfoy family had their own password which they all handpicked. Lucius's was his father's favorite book. Narssica was the name of the song her sisters would sing her to sleep with, when her world was perfect and not full of hate and the fight for a pure society.

Carefully Draco muttered "Oliver" soon the letters on the parchment melted away producing another set of words.

Son,

I have just spoken to the dark lord. It seems he will do nothing to help us. I know of only one other who may have the power and I need your help to speak to him. I need to speak to Dumbledore, Draco. I need to help you. However it would be rather suspicious if I just showed up there and spoke to him. Draco, I need you to get in trouble. Start a fight with Potter, blow something up I don't care, just hurry.

Your Father.

Draco stared at the letter in shock; did his father just tell him to get in trouble? to fight with Potter! What was going on? And how could Dumbledore help them? With a sigh he racked his hand through his hair as he thought about what to do.

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the great hall; so far her life was going good. Harry was happy, Ron was trying hard to not make her angry and Draco was quickly becoming a close friend. She shook her head at the thought, if someone would have told her that last year or during the summer, she would have laughed in their face. But now, she was shocked that they weren't friends before. She supposed it was all because of the prejudices most pure bloods have against muggleborns but something in Draco changed. She wasn't sure if it was his recent health scare or if maybe one of Dumbledore's speeches in the great hall got to him, but she was determined to find out just what happened to make the Slytherin prince change his mind about her.

Before Hermione could ponder further on the matter, an arm appeared out of the shadows and pulled her into an old class room. She was about to scream when Draco's voice sounded in her ear. "Shh it's me" he let her go causing her to stumble a bit. She vaguely felt the feeling of emptiness but could not figure out why. Turning, she found him smirking at her "What's going on?" she asked curious why he pulled her into the old class room. "I wanted to apologize" Hermione rolled her eyes "Draco, we've been over this you are entirely forgiven I –"Draco shook his head "No, I'm apologizing in advance for something I'm about to do. Just please believe me that I haven't reverted back to my old ways after this. I need to do this, but I can't explain why right now. So will you promise to still be my friend?"

Hermione gave him a confused look "What are you going to do?" Draco sighed "Just promise, I swear I don't want to do this but it needs to be done. I will explain later I swear, promise please we haven't got time" Hermione looked at the young man before her confused about what he was talking about. But, a string in her heart made her believe she could trust him and with more conviction than she felt she said " I promise Draco, I trust you" He nodded and went to the door before turning back and telling her to stay quiet.

They waited there for what seemed like forever before she heard the voices of her friends Harry and Ron. They were walking down the hall and it seems they were looking for her. "I wonder where she went off too" Harry asked as he glanced around the huge hallway. "I dunno" replied Ron shrugging his shoulders as he too looked around.

Quickly Draco turned to her "Hermione, yell for them" "What, why? They can't see us together" she hissed. "Trust me" Hermione closed her eyes and yelled "HARRY, RON, HELP ME!" the two golden boys dashed into the room to find Draco Malfoy holding Hermione too him, his wand at her throat. Hermione looked shocked and afraid while Malfoy had a savage gleam in his eye.

" You move and I hurt her" he snarled forcing the two boys to drop their wands. He held Hermione's other hand behind hers and gave a soft squeeze of reassurance. Weirdly, Hermione felt herself calm down as he squeezed her hand and griped his back softly. Without another word Draco lashed out "Stupefy!" hitting Ron square in the chest who flew back, hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. Hermione gave a sharp yell but he squeezed her hand again and she quieted down, that same calming feeling overwhelming her.

Harry dashed to the side to try and avoid another spell but Draco was too soon, with a flick of his wrist the boy who lived was tossed like a ragdoll and knocked out. Without a word Draco released her. "Remember your promise" he told her. "Now go get a teacher, don't let it be Snape and tell them what happened, I will explain later" Hermione nodded and ran off her mind going crazy with questions.

**More to come soon! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
